Recently, accompanying a global-wide expansion of the Internet, TV shopping and the like, in addition to a conventional over-the-counter sale, mail-order sale has come into wide use. In the mail-order sale, a deliverer delivers an article in place of a seller, and as common payment methods for the cost arisen from that, payment by bank transfer, credit card, postal transfer, and payment through a convenience store are widely employed. On the other hand, a method of payment-on-delivery is often employed by many consumers, who don't like the idea of going to a monetary institution or the like, or consumers, who are afraid of leaking their private information.
In the case of the payment-on-delivery, since the deliverer functions as a money collector as well in place of a seller, when handing over an article to a consumer to receive money, the deliverer has to issue a receipt. Since the receipt has such nature that the value of the packed article can be comprehended from the sum of money, the information should be concealed in view of eliminating the risk of theft. Also, article name or the like indicating the content of the packed article is information to be concealed relevant to privacy of the consumer. Particularly, article name or the like is deemed as information that should be concealed even from the deliverer.
In view of this point, when the delivery slip has a structure such that a plurality of forms is laminated and bundled, the article can be handed over to the consumer in a state that confidentiality is ensured by printing the receipt and article name in a part of the delivery slip. However, when a delivery slip of this type is employed, the available label printer is limited.
To eliminate such limitation on the printer, a sheet type delivery slip needs to be employed. With the sheet type delivery slip, however, confidential information to be concealed from others is also seen from the outside.
A patent document 1 discloses a label used as a sheet type delivery slip. The label is a sheet type label including a confidential information form portion formed continuous with an open information form portion. The label is arranged in such a manner that the confidential information form portion is turned back to the rear face side of the open information form portion, and the open information form portion is stuck to the object, whereby the confidential information form portion is concealed from the outside.                [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-246882        